


Nagito is Tired

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Nagito is tired and spends some time with Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Nagito is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Haha my first Danganronpa fic  
> Hope you like it and be prepared for more komahina :D
> 
> Nagito uses he/they pronouns in this fic

"You look... out of it." Hajime commented, leaning over a little and peering at Nagito.  
"I'm fine. You shouldn't even be worrying about a worthless piece of trash like me." Nagito gave an insane-ish response, as they usually did.  
Hajime heaved a sigh. "How many times have I said this now..? You're *not* worthless, Nagito. If you were worthless, you wouldn't have been chosen to enroll in Hope's Peak academy."  
"My talent is luck. Nothing-" Nagito was cut off by a yawn. "-special."  
Hajime set his gaze onto Nagito. "Are you tired?"  
"A little."  
"A little?" Hajime's tone sounded like he was suspicious of Nagito's response.  
"Yeah, a little." Nagito glanced at Hajime.  
"..."  
"Okay, no." They admit it. "I'm really tired."  
"I thought so." Hajime looked away from them and to the sunset.  
The sunset was a vibrant gold, and the red-pink made it an ombre which bled onto the landscape and painted it beautiful colors.  
Nagito pulled their jacket closer together, trying to contain warmth in the crisp icy autumn weather.  
"Are you cold?" Hajime must've noticed Nagito messing with their jacket, which resulted in a response.

"... Yeah." Nagito admitted.  
"I thought so. It *has* been getting colder lately."  
"..."  
Nagito suppressed an exhausted sigh, before glancing at Hajime, who had pulled his gaze away from them.  
They gave a slow incoherent blink before looking away as well. They leaned back, feeling as if they were going to drift away into sleep right there and then.  
They took a quick glance at Hajime, who seemed to be slightly incoherent. Not nearly as much as Nagito, but still.  
It was faint, yet Nagito could hear the faint ocean waves lapping over eachother. The vibrant crystal blue color was too bright for them sometimes, mostly if the sun's rays were scanning onto it, giving it light golden layers.  
Nagito tried to stop thinking, as it made them even more tired.

Without knowing it, they had fallen asleep.

Hajime opened his mouth to speak, glancing at Nagito only to find them in light sleep. Dang, they must've been *really* tired to fall asleep so suddenly like that.  
They actually looked kind of... _cute_ in their sleep. Hajime couldn't help but look at them with a soft interest.  
Nagito...  
Wait- no. Wait- yes. Ugh! Maybe.  
He had always wanted to touch Nagito's hair, and now was his chance. Nagito said that they disliked it having their hair touched, but Hajime couldn't resist. It looked so soft and fluffy!  
And, now that they were asleep, now was his chance. Knowing how insane Nagito acted usually, who knows how they would react when their hair was touched with their acknowledgment, who knows what would happen. The last thing everyone wanted to find out was what Nagito would do when they were angry.  
Enough considering possible outcomes for different situations, Hajime was going to touch their hair, since this was probably going to be his only chance for awhile.  
Carefully, Hajime pulled Nagito closer to himself, Nagito's head gently resting on his chest.  
Hajime felt like his gaze was locked onto Nagito for a moment, like he couldn't look away. As if he were stuck or even trapped.  
He did his best to push that aside, and gently touched Nagito's hair.  
It felt... amazing.  
It was really soft, like if he were touching a cloud.  
Hajime reluctantly moved his hand away from Nagito's hair. He didn't move Nagito either, he just let them sleep.  
"Hajime..." Nagito whispered.  
Oh no, had he woken them up?  
Well, apparently not. Nagito had just spoken in their sleep.  
They wrapped their arms around Hajime's chest, and Hajime's response was getting really flustered. He hadn't expected that. In fact, that was the last thing he expected.  
"What were you doing?" Nagito spoke again with their incoherent speech.  
"... Nothing." Hajime muttered an anxious response. Hopefully Nagito wouldn't catch that lie, which the chances of that were pretty slim due to the fact that they were only sleep talking and their speech was incoherent, so Hajime thought he was pretty safe saying that lie, even though he disliked lying to Nagito.  
"Okay..." There was Nagito's incoherent response again, and they tightened themselves to Hajime.  
Nagito had never been this clingy, or were they just not coherent enough to notice what they were doing? That was probably the case, but Hajime was still curious.

He wrapped his arm around Nagito and glanced away, trying to push away the romantic feelings that he thought were platonic at first, but quickly discovered that it actually wasn't.  
"Hey Hajime..." Nagito glanced up at him, eyes still closed.  
"Hm?" Hajime looked down at Nagito.  
"I love you."  
"Wha-?"  
Nagito didn't repeat themselves, they just buried their face into a very flustered Hajime's chest.  
It took Hajime a moment to process what Nagito had just said.  
"Love you too..." Hajime hesitantly echoed back.  
That just made Nagito even more clingy, and he cracked a small smile. "That's nice to know..." They adjusted themself and let out a deep, comforted sigh.  
Hajime gave Nagito a light kiss on the forehead, which Nagito seemed to like, from what he could tell.  
He just let them sleep for awhile, as he stared off into the golden-orange sunset which was fading into the dark indigo of the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I have komahina brainrot  
> 🥲👍  
> ...  
> Wait-  
> OH GOD MY BRAINROT IS GONNA GET WORSE AFTER I FINISH SDR2 ISN'T IT SKDKJDKCKDNFKFKNS


End file.
